


Worth The Whiskey

by somewhataddicted



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhataddicted/pseuds/somewhataddicted
Summary: Dyson returns after a year away and attempts to impart some wisdom on an old friend. Turns out, things have changed while he was gone, more than he could ever imagine. Just some Doccubus fluff for your reading pleasure.
Relationships: Bo & Lauren Lewis, Bo (Lost Girl)/Lauren Lewis, Bo/Lauren Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Worth The Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Long time no see, but Lost Girl still lives on! Excited to have a new idea to share with you. Shout out to RennyWilson who requested a Doccubus fic, and who was I to deny that? You can still reach me on twitter at @somewhataddicte or @sw_andersen.  
> This one came from an idea spurred by the Gary Allan song, "Waste of a Whiskey Drink." The timeline is not cannon. Dyson's soul searching journey takes a lot longer and he misses out on a whole lot.  
> I wish you all a safe and happy holiday, wherever you are.  
> **I own nothing. Characters and likeness of Lost Girl are property of Prodigy Pictures.

Friday night had finally arrived and Dr. Lauren Lewis was more than ready to let off some steam after another demanding week. She stepped through the door to the Dal and breathed deep in relief. Her shoulders relaxed and just like that, After-Hours-Lauren had arrived. She ran her fingers through her hair, then straightened her brown leather jacket and scanned the room.

As if tuned to the succubus' energy, Lauren's eyes tracked through the crowd and found Bo with ease. The thrum of energy was perfect for succubus feeding. Sure enough, sandwiched between two others, Bo shared a seductive dance that would make most any other lover jealous. But not Lauren. Not anymore.

A slow grin carried her lips upward and she looked away, turning her attention to the bar. The Doctor moved with practiced ease through the crowd. A man stepped aside, leaving an empty stool at the bar, which she quickly claimed as her own. Trick gave her a bright smile, and after passing off a beer, he headed her way.

"Good evening, Lauren. How are you tonight?"

"I'm good, Trick. Looks like another busy night. I still think you should consider that mechanical bull idea though. Kenzi would love it."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure, but business is fine without it."

Lauren gave an 'oh, well I tried' shrug, then spied Bo through the crowd once again. The succubus had given no indication that she'd noticed her yet, but the increased vigor in her dance moves said otherwise. 

"What's she drinkin'?" Lauren asked, her eyes never leaving Bo. It was impossible to look anywhere else.

"Just whiskey tonight," Trick replied.

"Well then," Lauren finally tore her eyes away from the dancing seduction to look back at him, "one whiskey for the lady, and I'll take a beer."

"Comin' right up." Trick gave her a wink and walked off. 

"That's a waste of a whiskey drink."

It had been a good year since she'd heard that voice. Where his presence would have raised Lauren's hackles once upon a time, she only relaxed and laughed as she turned around. Things were different now. 

Dyson had that smug grin upon his lips. His eyes swung from hers, over her shoulder, then back again.

"Hello Dyson. Been a while."

He tipped his head, then took a slug of his beer. "But I see somethings never change."

"Such as?" Lauren quirked a brow, curious to hear what profound knowledge the wolf had to impart. Had he had an epiphany during his journey? 

Trick approached, wearily setting down her drinks before scooting off in a hurry. She moved the whiskey aside and lifted her beer to her lips. Sure tasted good after a long day dealing with sick Fae. Now, she had to deal with Dyson. Again.

"Well…?" she pressed.

"You know, Lauren, you've been there. Why go through it again?"

"You mean human and succubus?" 

"There's that." He fixed her with a look, that Fae superiority obvious. "But can't blame you for that. No one is immune to her charms." Dyson took another pull from his beer, downing the remaining liquid before setting the bottle down and shaking his head. 

"But no, not that. I meant the one where you'll buy her a drink. She'll climb in your car. She'll mess up your sheets. You'll give her your heart. She'll sleep with your friends. You'll end up back here, drowning your sorrows in that same whiskey. It's a waste."

"Yes, well. I'm a big girl, Dyson. While appreciate you sharing your wisdom from personal failure yet again, I'll be the one deciding how to use my whiskey."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Noted, but I don't let Fae tell me what to do anymore."

"Hmph." His eyes slid to Bo once again, then made a quick return. Dyson spun and waved Trick down, holding a finger up to signal for another beer. "I'm just saying, I learned my lesson. Now I'm trying to help a friend. Maybe I came back just in time? Unless you're already stuck in the same loop I was in?"

"Nope. No loop. Somethings do change." Lauren couldn't hold back her grin as she brought her beer up in her right hand and tipped it all the way back until it was dry. She set it down on the bar top and turned to face Dyson. "Been there, done that, moved on."

"Good to hear. Hate to think she'd ruin the taste of Jack for you."

"Please," Lauren scoffed. "I never liked the taste of Jack."

Dyson laughed. "I hope we can put our past behind us. You're free now. The laws have changed. And I've grown. I'd really like to try and be friends." He extended his hand, his expression open and honest.

After a moment of consideration, Lauren accepted his hand. "I'd like that too. As long as we're through discussing Bo."

"All done."

"Great. Good to have you back then, Dyson."

"Good to be back."

A warm body pressed up against Lauren's back. Strong arms circled her waist. Dyson's face dropped. Lauren's smile skyrocketed. 

"You going to keep me waiting all night, lover?" Bo purred. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lauren replied low and sultry. "Just catching up with an old friend."

Bo's arms tightened when she noticed Dyson, but her voice was steady when she said, "Hello, Dyson. Welcome back."

An uncomfortable pause lingered as he eyed the two of them carefully. "Thanks, Bo," he said slowly, almost sounding like a question. 

Lauren could practically see his brain working to figure things out. She couldn't resist reaching her left hand down to Bo's and pulling it to her lips, their engagement rings sparkling in the light. Dyson's eyes latched on immediately and blew open wide.

"I got you a whiskey," Lauren said, ignoring Dyson's gawking and placing a tender kiss to Bo's knuckles.

"Thank you. You always know what I want." She waggled her brows ridiculously, then placed a kiss to Lauren's cheek. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Lauren craned her neck to meet Bo's lips in a short but heated kiss. She looked back at Dyson, loving the complete and utter look of shock, and had to turn the knife a little deeper after all the digs he had given her over the years. Then, she could let bygones be bygones. "We're getting married in two weeks here at the Dal. We'd love for you to be there." 

Bo snuggled in closer at her remark. Her nose brushed against Lauren's ear, soft breaths teasing her relentlessly. 

"Umm…sure. Thanks," Dyson responded.

As if he sensed it was needed, Trick appeared from out of nowhere and slid a shot of Buckthorn to Dyson. He gave them a nod, then disappeared just as fast.

Bo chuckled and began pulling Lauren back toward the dance floor. "Great. See you then, Dyson," she called out, then spun the Doctor into her waiting arms. She looked at Lauren, questions burning in those beautiful brown eyes. "You're okay with that?"

"Sure." Every sense zeroed in on Bo. Nothing else existed as Lauren's hands moved to Bo's hips and they began to sway together. "I got the girl, didn't I?"  
It hadn't been easy, but their trials had made them stronger. Now, Lauren felt truly secure that Bo was hers. Not Dyson's or Tamsin's or Ranier's…just hers.

"You sure did, Doctor Lewis," Bo purred, pulling their bodies flush, her brown eyes flashing blue. "And this girl can't wait to be your wife."

"I love the sound of that."

XXX  
Hope you enjoyed this short but sweet Doccubus moment. Thank you for reading. Much love to you all!


End file.
